Squash
The Squash is a single-use plant that attacks zombies in a tile directly to the left or right of it by s quashing them. The Squash appears to be loosely based on the Butternut Squash [1], one of several species of Cucurbita maxima. Usage When planted, the Squash waits until it sees a zombie in an adjacent square (to the left or right), which will be known, as the Squash's eyes will turn around to the zombie and make a "hmm" noise as if in dissaproving, and then it will pounce, crushing the zombies in that square. Suburban Almanac Entry Squash Squashes will smash the first zombie that gets close to it. Damage: massive Range: short range, hits all zombies that it lands on Usage: single use "I'm ready!" yells Squash. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya waiting for? I need this!" Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Squash is an excellent plant to use in early setup against that one zombie or tight group of zombies which are too strong for the current defense or that managed to sneak through. However, plant slots are generally too valuable for this plant to be of frequent use in earlier levels, though they are good against Gargantuars and Zombonis, and are excellent for Survival: Endless after you finish your setup. The Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game is one level that the Squash really shines on (although some setups need no Instant Kills at all), because of its relatively cheap cost and ability to destroy a Zomboni, but it only squashes one or two of the Zombie Bobsled Team in one hit, so use a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to make the zombies stack up. It is also helpful in the Column Like You See 'Em and Pogo Party Mini-games. One thing to remember is not to stack Squashes in one lane. For example, in the Roof levels, if a Bungee Zombie drops a zombie in the middle of the Squashes, two or three Squashes will squash only one zombie. Vasebreaker: Another Chain Reaction, Ace of Vase & Endless These levels absolutely require that you use the Squash, due to the presence of Gargantuars. Whenever you see a Gargantuar, hit it with two Squashes as quick as you can. Don't forget you can even plant the Squashes directly under the Gargantuar, and it will hit it before it has a chance to react. I, Zombie Puzzle levels There are several I, Zombie levels with Squash. Make sure you use cheap zombies whenever you can, and remember that the Gargantuar can be easily taken down by two of them in the same lane. , the Squash's ZomBotany equivalent]] Trivia *The Squash can take unlimited chewing, and can withstand the smash of a Gargantuar. **Although, the Squash will jump before the Gargantuar can even try to squash it. *The Squash can be destroyed by Peashooter Zombies, Gatling Pea Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, basketballs, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explosions. *Your controller (connected) or your friends' controller (connected) will rumble when a Squash jumps at a land Zombie. *The Squash takes 16 pea damage from a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie before dying. *In the online version of the game, you get the Squash instead of the Potato Mine after Level 1-5. *For some reason, the Squash never squashes a Bungee Zombie to the left. This may be because, like when a Bungee Zombie targets a Chomper , it drops slightly behind the plant. *Squashes deal almost full damage to Tall-nut Zombies, leaving them about with about a third of their health left, approximately 48 attacks. *Only an Imitater Squash that is transforming can be eaten, run over or smashed. *It is the only plant that can move from one place to another. *If a Squash is squashing a zombie in the water, it will create a splash. **If you quickly plant a Lily Pad on the same square of a zombie, and then plant a Squash on the Lily Pad, the Squash will create a splash on the Lily Pad. *If you plant a squash on a Lily Pad on the first/last column of the pool to target a zombie outside the pool, the Squash will kill the zombie but it will still create a splash even if that zombie is already walking and not swimming. *The Squash is the only plant that doesn't mirror its image when facing the left. *The Squash makes a "hmm" noise when a zombie enters it's range. *The Squash, the Chomper, the Tangle Kelp and the Potato Mine are the only Instant Kills that are activated on contact with the enemy. *The Squash, the Chomper, and the Potato Mine are the only Instant Kills that can miss. *The whole screen will shake whenever a Squash squashes a zombie. *In the online version of the game, the Squash jumps higher than usual when squashing enemies. *If a zombie encounters a Squash that has another Squash behind it, they will both squash the zombie. *In vs. mode on the Xbox 360 version of the game, the Squash cannot attack Bungee Zombies to the left. *Squash cannot be counted upon in the last row (by the house) to kill balloon or pogo zombies after they land. Sometimes they kill 'em, sometimes they kill you. This might be because the height of the pogo or balloon zombie See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Squash Zombie Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Category:Adventure Mode